Family Unit
by MH96
Summary: When a case involving JJ's niece TJ Walker, comes to the BAU, JJ needs her more than ever, will she finally admit the truth to the women she loves. Will include Will, Henry, Sandy, and the team. Will love blossom between our two favourite female agents? Rated M, for possible graphic content of crime scenes and sexual content in future chapters. Emily is 36, JJ is 33, and Henry is 4
1. Victim Number Six

Family Unit

MH96

Victim Number 6

The team had gathered in the briefing room, it was Monday morning and the team were still tired after returning from a week long case Saturday afternoon. Taking their usual seats Garcia began the briefing of the urgent case in JJ's home city of Pittsburgh, Pennsylvania.

"So far, five teenagers have been kidnapped, brutally raped and murdered, whilst all the acts have been filmed, and sent to the families." Garcia began to explain the case to the team. "This morning a sixth girl, a TJ Walker was reported missing by her boyfriend Dylan Parker Brown." Garcia began pulling the victims images up on the screen, including the missing teenager's image; she was eighteen with short blonde hair with light blue highlights, with a slim toned body, stood in front of her African American boyfriend, who had his arms wrapped around her waist, both of them in running gear.

Seeing the missing teenager's picture being pulled up on the screen, JJ went a sickly shade of grey and ran out of the briefing room with her hand over her mouth, as the rest of the team began discussing the case. Emily ran after her after getting an ok nod from Hotch, finding her in the female toilets crying her eyes out as she leant against the sink, Emily quickly pulled JJ into a hug, which JJ gladly accepted.

"Hey, are you going to tell me what is going on?" Emily asked her best friend though it was more like demand.

"The missing teenager, TJ Walker, is my niece, my sister's daughter," JJ exclaimed through her sobs which went through her body.

"Ok, I'm going to call Will, then we are going to tell Hotch, you need to be there to support your family," Emily told JJ who was still drawing comfort from the embrace.

"No!" JJ practically yelled, making Emily jump a mile.

"No what JJ?" Emily asked her friend, whom of which is the only one who knows that she is into girls.

"Don't call Will, please Em," JJ whispered quietly, and Emily could hear the fear in her voice.

"Ok, I won't call Will, but we have to talk to Hotch," Emily compromised.

Drying her tears, both JJ and Emily headed back to the briefing room, the team watched as JJ took her seat next to Emily, as the team continued to come up with possible UnSub traits. Hotch closed the case file, and stood up out of his seat.

"Wheels, up in thirty Garcia make sure you are all set and ready to come with us, Prentiss, JJ can I speak with you for a minute?" Hotch asked allowing the rest of the team to exit the briefing room.

"What's going on?" Hotch continued asking no one in particular.

"Hotch, the sixth, missing teenager TJ Walker, she's, she's my niece," JJ stuttered out as tears threatened to fall from her sea blue eyes.

"Ok, JJ I don't have to tell you this but you cannot officially work this case, but you can come with us to Pittsburgh," Hotch explained to the female agent.

"Thank you Hotch," JJ thanked her superior agent before all three of them left the briefing room and headed to the airstrip.

Arriving at Pittsburgh PD headquarters, an hour later, JJ saw her mother Sandy Jareau, holding Henry in her lap, who was now four years old, and Dylan Parker Brown TJ's long term boyfriend of four years. The team looked at each other trying to figure out why JJ's mother had Henry. As Henry could see his mom walking into the room and he jumped of his grandma's lap and ran towards his mother.

"Momma!" Henry practically screeched as he ran full pelt into JJ's legs, causing JJ to fall to the ground, pulling Henry down with her.

"Hey Henry," JJ exclaimed, still lying on the ground pulling Henry into a big hug in which he snuggled into her chest.

"Hey momma, are you going to find TJ?" Henry asked innocently looking into his mother's blue eyes, with his own blue eyes.

"We are going to do our best buddy, ok, but you have to be a big brave boy for momma," JJ stood up lifting Henry so he sat on her hip.

"I can be a big brave boy," Henry said with a toothy grin, before wanting to be put down.

JJ put Henry down and walked up to her mother who was seated in the police department's conference room and pulled her into a hug without saying a word, which JJ gladly returned. Dylan stayed seated looking through the photo album he and TJ had created ever since they started dating, the most recent picture being of them together at the park, with both their hands on her small baby bump, tears lined the twenty year olds eyes. JJ released herself from her mother's embrace.

"Mom, can you look after Henry please whilst I talk with Dylan?" JJ asked, looking over to her niece's boyfriend.

"Yes, of course Jenny dear," Sandy replied watching JJ closely.

JJ walked over to TJ's boyfriend who was wearing a grey suit, white shirt and pink tie with black leather shoes, along with Morgan as the rest of the team including Garcia who had joined them due to the technical component of the UnSub.

"Hey, Dylan," JJ called out, which caught Dylan's attention he quickly wiped the tears from his eyes.

"Hey," Dylan said in reply standing up, placing the photo album back on his seat, offering his hand for both agents to shake.

"I'm Agent Morgan, this is Agent Jareau," Morgan introduced them both to Dylan shaking the younger gentleman's hand, which JJ shook straight after Morgan.

"Dylan Parker Brown," Dylan introduced himself to the two federal agents, before sitting back down, in the conference room. "Please find her."

"We are doing all we can to find her," Morgan gave Dylan the standardised answer to any situation like this.

"You don't get it, sir, ma'am, TJ's pregnant," Dylan told JJ and Morgan whilst opening the photo album once again to show them the pictures and sonograms images. "Sixteen weeks pregnant yesterday," he continued to inform them of TJ's physical state.

"Did anyone else know that she's pregnant?" JJ asked slightly trembling over her words.

"No ma'am we were going to tell everybody this weekend coming?" Dylan stated, his finger tracing the picture where TJ was stood lifting her shirt exposing her slight bump, with a wide grin on her face.

"Thank you, we will be back to ask you some questions later on," Morgan told the younger man shaking his hand, before walking back to join the rest of the team to update the profile, JJ stayed with Dylan.

"Can I?" JJ asked gesturing to the photo album.

"Of course Agent Jareau," Dylan handed JJ the photo album, who was sitting right next to him.

"Thank you, and its JJ," JJ told Dylan, he only nodded in reply.

"How long have you to been together?" JJ asked kick starting a conversation between herself and her niece's boyfriend, in the hope that any details he gives her could help locate TJ.

"Four years, next month on the 11TH," Dylan said referring to the 11TH March 2013.

"Wow, you two have been together for a while," JJ exclaimed astonished that a teenage couple had lasted so long, all of hers didn't.

"Yeah, I was going to ask her to move in with me when she goes to Georgetown, I am going to transfer there to finish medical school," Dylan suggested as he broke down into tears, JJ pulled him into a sideways embrace beginning to cry herself.

TJ Walker, had lost her mother Mackenzie Jareau at the age of six months old when the seventeen year old committed suicide, leaving her in the care of her father Daniel Walker, who was sent to prison for involuntary manslaughter when she was sixteen, he was drunk and caused a car crash which ended with four fatalities. TJ had been in the care of her grandma ever since.

TJ is a straight A student, who speaks five different languages, signs ASL, has a black belt in Judo, runs track, plays soccer, softball, swims, does gymnastics, practically participates in every sport known to man and is a free runner. Also she is musically talented playing the drums, piano, guitar, bass and singing, being in the band Lost Souls, with a group of high school friends.

This case was going to take it's tall on all the team but especially JJ and her family. JJ was going to need all the support she could get, as well as Dylan as both his girlfriend and unborn child are missing.


	2. Digging Up The Past

**Chapter 2 – Digging Up The Past**

_Approximately four years earlier…_

TJ Walker began her morning running through the local park, wearing her black skin tight running shorts and pink running vest top. The fourteen year old straight A student and star athlete was running five miles, just like she did every morning, rain or shine. It was 06:30 AM and very few people were around the park, except for a couple of high school kids hanging out before school, and a few other joggers.

After running for fifteen minutes, high school sports star and fellow student at East Alleghany High School sixteen year old Dylan Parker Brown began running next to her, staring glances at her every couple of seconds.

Dylan Parker Brown is the high school star quarter back, and all round sports star. He lives just several blocks over from TJ who lives with her father, mechanic Daniel Walker.

"You always run this far every morning?" Dylan started the conversation, keeping the pace with the younger teenage girl.

"Yeah I do, worried you can't keep up?" TJ teased Dylan with a smirk as he continued to run.

"Not at all, I'm Dylan," the athletic African American teenager exclaimed as he smiled at his new running partner.

"I'm TJ," TJ Walkerintroduced herself as she continued to press Dylan to run a bit faster.

"You're in ninth grade right?" Dylan clarified as he continued to keep up the pace.

"Yep, you're a junior." TJ answered.

"Yeah at East Alleghany High School, you are quite the super star." Dylan began flirting with the younger teenager as they ran through the park.

"No I'm not, you're the star quarter back," TJ replied with a flirty smirk. "I challenge you to a race, to Queenies, if you win I will give you my number, if I win you buy me breakfast." TJ exclaimed referring to the all American Diner a block from where they both were at the moment.

"You're on!" Dylan took off his old white sleeveless t-shirt, tucking it into the elastic of his running shorts, revealing his washboard abs, a chiselled six pack, before starting to run faster, taking a slight lead. He was wearing black running shorts, white ripped sleeveless t-shirt and black running trainers.

The new found friends began sprinting towards their desired location, both of them neck and neck; TJ was keeping a good pace for a girl two years younger than Dylan. Having a sudden burst of energy Dylan took the lead, leaving TJ close behind, two metres between them, Dylan had reached Queenies first, and he had won. Catching their breathe TJ leant against the cold stone wall of the building whilst Dylan bent over slightly placing his hands on his muscular thighs.

"I win I guess it's time to pay up," Dylan chuckled slightly as he handed his iPhone to the younger girl, which TJ accepted quickly tapping her cell number into his contact list.

Neither of them knew it was the start of something serious; it was that day their lives changed for the better.

_Present day …_

The BAU team sat in the conference room of the precinct sifting through TJ Walker's life, her friends, school, personal life, and job. Dylan hadn't left the station since TJ had gone missing, but the team needed to check out Dylan's residence, Sandy Jareau's house, and TJ's school for any clues to who might have kidnapped her. Hotch stood up from his chair at the conference table and addressed his team.

"We are getting nowhere, Morgan, Reid take Dylan back to his apartment and look for anything that may point us in the right direction, JJ, Prentiss head back to Sandy's house and look at TJ's room and see if you can spot anything there, Rossi, Blake you're with me we are going to East Alleghany High to talk to TJ's class mates and teachers, Garcia you stay on call here and keeping narrowing he list of sex offenders as we develop the profile." Hotch told his team as he placed the case file back down on the table.

Agreeing in unison the team headed their separate ways. Finding Dylan and Sandy with Henry sat in the hallway with solemn looks on their faces, Dylan with Henry on his lap looking through the photo albums which Dylan had brought with him when he came to the station.

"Mom, Emily and I are going to take you and Henry back home," JJ called out to her mother, breaking her from her trance.

"Ok," Sandy replied before picking up Henry off Dylan's lap and leaving the precinct with her daughter and Emily.

"Dylan man, is it alright if you come with us to look around your apartment for anything that may help us in finding TJ?" Morgan asked as he sat down next to the twenty year old medical student.

"Yeah of course anything to help find her," Dylan stated as he got up and left the precinct guided by Morgan and Reid, he had been introduced to every member of the BAU since they had arrived.

Hotch and Blake left for East Alleghany High School, to find out more about TJ from her school work, friendships and relationships with her teachers.

Arriving at Sandy Jareau's house, JJ's home growing up Emily and JJ started looking through TJ's bedroom. TJ's bedroom looked like the typical teenagers room, she had her sports trophies lined up on her shelves, which were also filled with books both school and recreational, she had a desk where her laptop and stationary to complete her homework and work on writing music. Her bedroom also included her bass, electric and acoustic guitar stood up on their individual stands in three of the corners in her room, with her her keyboard in front of TJ's bedroom window. The piano and drum kit were downstairs, the piano in the extended living area, the drum kit in the garage.

Emily was looking through TJ's bookshelves and noticed a collection of fifteen homemade DVD's and ten large photo albums. Reading the labels on each of the DVD cases they were the titles of different songs with Lost Souls both cover tracks and originals, as well as solo's by TJ. The photo albums were labelled, TJ and Dylan 2009, 2010, 2011, 2012 and 2013 respectively, as well as three family albums and one modelling photo shoot album.

"JJ, come look at this," Emily called over the women she was secretly in love with before continuing. "Did you know TJ modelled?" Emily asked as she passed the album of modelling photo shoots,, quite sexually suggestive shoots as she had turned seventeen onwards.

Some of more sexual kind of photo shoots involved TJ Walker being in just her turquoise underwear on an empty bed, TJ in black leather trousers, white sleeveless top and knee high black healed leather boots sat on a black Harley Davidson. Her natural blond hair with light blue highlights normally wavy, messed up for a more seductive shoot.

"N-no I didn't Em, she didn't tell me about anything, especially not modelling and definitely not anything about modelling like that." JJ frowned as another tear threatened to fall from her piercing blue eyes.

"Hey, she's a teenager, I bet there are a lot of things you didn't tell your parents, I know there's a lot my parents don't know about me." Emily took the photo album from JJ's hands placing it on the side before pulling her into another hug.

After a few minutes JJ pulled back from the embrace her best friend and secret crush was giving her and stared into her dark orbs trying to read Emily's emotions.

"You're right there is a lot my parents don't know about me," JJ tried to fake a smile but Emily could see right through it.

"JJ, we will find her, she is strong," Emily tried to soothe her best friend, also the women she had fallen in love with since she joined the team nearly seven years ago. "We should bring these photo albums back to the precinct they could offer insight into the UnSub and how he and TJ crossed paths," Emily explained in further detail, trying hard not to be drawn into JJ's piercing bright blue eyes.

"Yeah of course," JJ looked back down to the photo albums.

JJ and Emily set back to work scanning the room for anything that may help them, zoning in on TJ's laptop which may hold details from social networking sites and email that may help the BAU team to narrow down the suspect pool, Emily called Garcia.

"_Oracle of all knowledge, how may I be of assistance?_" Garcia answered her phone in her lair.

"Garcia, we are in TJ Walker's bedroom and we've got her laptop can you get into to it?" Emily asked as she opened and turned on the laptop situated on TJ's desk.

"_Oh course I can gumdrop, I could do it in my sleep._" Garcia joked as she set to work remotely hacking into the eighteen year olds laptop computer.

"Thanks Garcia, I'm putting you on speaker," Emily stated as she placed her phone on the desk next to the laptop, rubbing JJ gently up and down her arm.

"_Ok my bad ass beauties, she is an avid song writer I mean there are at least sixty songs, everything from lyrics to notation and the beat. TJ is also the creator of the Lost Souls official website, Facebook page, and Twitter account. She only really uses her personal Facebook and Twitter accounts to advertise the band and herself as a model as well as to connect with close friends. When I say model, wow she has done some pretty racy stuff, I am cross checking and referencing her followers as a model and lead singer of the band Lost Souls with our suspect list, but that may take a while so I will hit back when I have something._"_ Garcia informed Emily and JJ._

"Thanks Garcia," Emily and JJ replied in unison.

The two female BAU agents continued to look around and through TJ Walker's bedroom and the rest of Sandy Jareau's house, JJ's family home growing up filled with memory's both good and bad.

Morgan, Reid and Dylan had arrived at Dylan's place and had begun looking around the two bedroom apartment. His home was neat, tidy and organised, especially so for a college student especially pre-med, it had a women's touch and a lived in feel with many family pictures up on the walls.

"Dylan, does TJ spend a lot of time here with you?" Morgan asked, trying hard not to imply or be judgemental about anything, whilst Reid continued to look around the house and through Dylan's mail whom of which he had given permission to do so.

"Yeah, whenever she can she's here with me, it's been hard with Tee still being in high school but we've made it work, she had spent more time over here staying the night since we found out she was pregnant," Dylan answered looking at his watch, TJ had been missing eight hours, after stealing a look at his watch he looked at the sonogram on the bedside table in their bedroom.

"You're looking forward to becoming a dad, aren't you?" Morgan deduced as he watched Dylan's behaviour as he looked at the sixteen week sonogram framed on the bedside table.

"Yeah, when she told me she was pregnant, Tee actually showed me the test," Dylan chuckled quietly at the memory of a speechless TJ handing him three positive pregnancy tests. "I always wanted kids, obviously not this soon but we were happy, I wanted to prove that having deadbeat parents doesn't mean you would be one yourself, I want to be a good dad." Dylan explained.

Dylan's parents Demarco Jones and Annie Parker both have been in and out of jail for the duration of his life. Demarco for drug and firearm possession as well as gang related crimes, Annie for prostitution, DUI, and drug possession.

"When did you realise TJ was missing?" Reid asked Dylan as he entered the main bedroom.

"Well, Sandy TJ's grandma called me at six thirty in the morning asking if she was with me, because she wasn't at home but she had left a note saying she was going for a jog and will be back in time for breakfast like she did every morning, TJ wasn't with me that's when we reported her missing, and I know normally you have to wait at least eight hours, but with all the rape murders that had happened the PD took it seriously and sent it straight to you guys at the BAU." Dylan stated.

Reid and Morgan continued to talk through everything that was going on, including a cognitive interview with Dylan on the last time he saw his girlfriend, to see if anyone in particular stuck out as odd or acting strange.

"TJ said that her photographer was freaking her out the other week, Robert Wood i think his name was," Dylan informed the two agents.

"Did she tell you what was freaking her out?" Morgan asked trying to get Dylan to elaborate.

"Not really, she just said that something was off about his recently, sorry that's probably not helpful and she's still out there alone and i don't know what to do ..." Dylan started to ramble in panic.

"Here sit down, what you just told us could lead us one step closer to the UnSub who has TJ you have helped a lot Dylan," Reid reassured the younger man.

Meanwhile, Hotch and Blake were at East Alleghany High School, JJ's old high school and TJ's current school, primarily to speak with TJ's friends, mainly Charlotte 'Charlie' Johnson, Tyrell Williams, Ryder Grey, Roselyn 'Rosie' Torres, Brandon Fletcher, Ceallach 'Kelly' McNamara and Daniela D'Amico, her closet friends, but also to speak with her teachers to gain a feel for the type of person TJ was for victimology.

"Principle Watson, we're with the FBI Supervisory Special Agents Aaron Hotchner and Alex Blake," Hotch introduced them both to the principle of East Alleghany High School.

"Of course we spoke on the phone," principle Watson invited Hotch and Blake into his office.

"We are hoping we can speak with her close friends, team members and members of staff who teach TJ Walker," Blake stated as she glanced around the principal's office trying to develop a feel for what type of person Watson is, her profiling skills on a high.

"Yes of course anything you need, TJ is a great, respectable student who does well in her lessons, and does a lot of extracurricular activities with the school also helping with the special educational needs students at the school." The principal expressed how good a student TJ was, and how great a person she really was in and outside of school.

Blake and Hotch sat in the principal's office waiting for TJ's friends to arrive for them to talk.

It was going to be a long day.

**Sorry for the delay in updating, hope you like this chapter, more up soon.**


End file.
